


Is it wrong to want to date your Co-Counselor?

by StormtheFox



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daivd trash, F/M, I stuck at writting tags, Ima leave now, Ok bye, Reader has no previous connections to characters previous to event of story, Reader is feamale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormtheFox/pseuds/StormtheFox
Summary: Take a job at a summer camp they said. It'll be fun and easy they said. God did the universe hate you or what? At least there are a few small graces in this godforsaken hellhole, like your new friendship with the level-headed and witty Gwen, or the antics of the little blue hoodied prankster and his buddies, and who could forget the cute redhead you work with.





	1. Why did you listen to them?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written anything like this before, so criticism is very much appreciated and welcomed. Alrighty then, I hope you enjoy this trash to some extent.

  "HIT THE DECK!!" You yelled at the small group gathered in the activities field.

Today was Neil's turn to show off his science camp, and David had the bright idea to let the kids have their hand at creating their own chemical reactions. What was supposed to be simple and harmless baking soda and vinegar mixtures somehow turned into Max and his group making failed smoke bombs that had set half the camp on fire. Now you were trying to contain said fire while your co-workers wrangled the campers, when you spotted Harrison and Nerris getting into another argument way too close to another bomb. You dropped the fire extinguisher in your hands and tackled them to the ground just in the nick of time. You felt the heat from the explosion against your back, fortunately the three of you were far enough to avoid any serious injury. Slowly, you sat up and looked over the two magic kids.

  "Are you two okay?" You asked carefully, knowing they may be shaken up.

  "That was AWESOME!!" Harrison called

  "Yeah (Y/n), you were like a level ten rouge!" Nerris beamed, looking at you wide-eyed.

The two got up and ran over t the rest of the campers. 'Of course they'd be completely fine' You chastised yourself. You got up and retrieved your extinguisher, as David ran up.

  "(Y/n)! Are you alright?!" He asked gently placing his hands on your shoulders, causing you to blush slightly. Thankfully the soot that was smeared across your face covered it.

  "I-I'm fine David." God why did you stutter." But a hand with the flames would be nice." Nice recovery. His eyes lit up, as he released your shoulders and ran off calling an "I'm on it!" over his shoulder. Fifteen minutes later, the last of the fires had been put out and you trudged passed the mess hall to witness the end of Gwen lecturing the campers (mostly Max, Neil and Nikki). It was about lab safety or something, all you really caught was something about endangering the camp and her complaining about her singed hair. You were honestly too tired to care. You went into the mess hall and placed the extinguisher back on it's wall mantel.  

  "How're ya doing (Y/n)?" You practically jump out of your skin, and swiftly turned around and rammed into something. After staggering back a few steps, you looked up to see David staring at you with slight concern added to his usual smile. 

  "Jesus fucking Christ David! Don't sneak up on me like that!" With how loud and eccentric he was on a daily basis, you were amazed that he snuck up on you. 

  "Sorry 'bout that co-counselor, I was just concerned about you after what just happened."

  "It's fine David. Just please don't sneak up on me again." You said exasperated and pinched the bridge of your nose. You could feel the day's event taking their toll. 

  "How's about you take the rest of the day off. After all, you did a lot today."

  "You sure you and Gwen can handle things, I wouldn't put it past Max to have kept one of those bombs hidden in his hair or something."

  "It'll be fine (Y/n), everything will be fine. If need be we can always call you back over to help." David added giving you the puppy dog eyes. You sigh and give him a small smile. God those eyes could give a gummy bear diabetes.

  "Alright, I'll be in the counselor's cabin if you need me." You head towards the door, and pause before exiting. "And David."

  "Hm?" he turned to acknowledge you.

  "Thanks" And you leave with that, smiling like an idiot.


	2. Time to relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some guitar playing and relaxing.... Basically the fluff of this fluff story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another update so soon?! Yeah if you knew my non-existent update schedule on my other works you'd realize that this is uncommon, but I start school in like two weeks so I'm actually gonna try to keep this story alive for as long as I can. Here's too my attempt at keeping this fluff from flying away. *Sips soda* 
> 
> Oh and if you've never listened to "Anybody have a map" From Dear Evan Hansen, I recommend doing so before reading this due to some of the song being put into the early parts of this chapter.

Despite the sub-par plumbing, the shower that you took after getting back to the cabin felt amazing. After changing into something comfy, you flop down face first into your pillow. Your mind wanders and goes about a million different directions, the only clear path is the one saying you owe David and Gwen for this. You thought of ways to show you thanks; you decided to give Gwen one of the Tardis plushies that you somehow got three of (seriously your family thinks that your still a giant whovian and gets you one every year), and that you'd make David a scarf with the camp logo on it. You thought of David's reaction when you'd give him the scarf; his smile going from ear to ear, and his ocean green eyes staring into your (e/c) ones. 

 

You shoot up, a heavy blush covered your face. You've only know this guy for a few weeks, and you had a high school crush on him! 'Why don't emotions make sense?!' You mentally screamed at yourself. God you hated how your mind worked sometimes. That's when you spotted your guitar leaning against the wall. Despite that you didn't like to sing when someone might hear, music sounded like a great distraction.  You grabbed you guitar and thought about what song to play, and finally picked a song from your favorite musical, Dear Evan Hansen.

 

_Another masterful attempt ends with disaster_

_Pour another cup of coffee_ _  
_

_And watch it all crash and burn_

 

_It's a puzzle, it's a maze_

_I tried to steer through it a million ways_

_But each day's another wrong turn  
_

 

_Does anybody have a map?_

_Anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this?_

 

_But this is me just pretending to know_

 

_So where's the map?_

_I need a clue_

_'Cause the scary truth is_

_I'm flying blind_

_And I'm making this up as I go_

For some reason every song from that soundtrack calmed you down and seemed to fit most situations you got yourself into. Especially after you got the job here at Camp Campbell. Well then again there's always something crazy going on here so any song could fit any situation here. You knew at lest every song you had downloaded on you phone had matched an event that had happened here. 

But what you didn't know was that a certain redhead and tiny terror had watched you play your little tune and were awestruck. 

  "Wow... I honestly didn't think that (Y/n) could sing." Max said, blinking away his shock. "She really took me more as the 'bottle up emotions until they eventually kill you' type" All that followed his statement was silence.

  "David? Hey idiot are you even listening?" Max looked at him, only to see David watching you as you played another song, with a slight blush dusting his checks.  Max sighed and moved in front of the stunned counselor. 

  "David. Yo David, snap outta it!" Max yelled and snapped his fingers in Davids face. David jump, slightly startled and looked down at Max. "Geez, where you planing on staring at her all or what ?"

David's blush went about three shades darker. "O-Oh Max, you know I would never do such a thing."

  "Really? Then what do you call what you just did?" David could swear that only the devil could replicate the smirk that Max wore in that moment.

  "C-Come on Max, lets just head back to the others." David stuttered, pushing Max towards the activities field.

  "But didn't you want give (Y/n) something?" Max snickered. 'Why does he have to make this worse?' David whined to himself.

  "I-I cant give it to her later, but right now we just really need to get back to the other alright."

  "Whatever you say lover-boy." 

Max walked next to David and thought about all the ways he could use his new knowledge to his advantage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I didn't get Max right. I honestly act like Max most days but I can't put his behavior into words.


	3. Deals of damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, a bit longer than usual, but hey more for you guys am I right. Man 1 AM is not a good time to get ideas for writing. *Sleepily sips coffee*

  "Alrighty campers! Who's ready to start another amazing day?" David called as he entered the mess hall for breakfast the next day. You normally found his cheery attitude to be rather endearing, but you were defiantly not a morning person and had yet to receive your mug of coffee. The only option that you currently had was to bite your tongue and pray that you filter worked for once in your damned life.

  "How can he have so much god damned energy in the morning?" Max yawned while standing next to you, also waiting for coffee.

  "Dunno, but my bet's on him having a charger that he plugs himself into every night." You reply, reaching for the coffee pot as it spit out the last few drops of the dark drink.

  "Yeah, whatever." Max rolled his eyes. "Pour me a mug, would ya"

  "Goood morning (Y/n), how's it going?" David walked up displaying his usual (cute) grin.

  "Not quite sure yet. Ask again in like two minutes, and I might have an answer." You sipped you welcoming drink.

  "Aw, come on! Is that any way to start the day, (Y/n)?"

  "She has a point David." Gwen said walking up to the little group. "Sun's barely out and you've already done about three laps around the camp."

  "I can't help that I'm filled with all the great energy the camp provides." God his smile could blind a spotlight.

  "Okay, sure. Keep telling you self that." Gwen sighed "Hey (Y/n), did you come up with an activity for today?"

  "Yeah, I was thinking that we could do archery today. I found some bows that where still in pretty good condition that we could use."

  "Sounds great! This could be a good opportunity for the kids to learn something!" David chimed.

  "You say that everyday, moron. Just because you say it doesn't make it true." Max growled, glaring daggers at David. Yet the comment didn't seem to phase him. You downed the last of your coffee and set the mug on the counter.

  "I'll go get the range set up, see you guys later."  You said making your way towards the door.

  "Oh, (Y/n) wait! I'll come help you!" David called, taking a few strides to catch up with you.

  "Okay, if you want. Not likes there's much work to o anyways." You shrugged and continued on. After you and David finally left the mess hall, Max turned to Gwen.

  "So, who do you think'll crack and admit they like each other first?"

  "Five bucks says (Y/n). She's almost always blushing at that freak of nature." Gwen smirked, thinking back to when you'd told her you might have a crush on David.

  "No way! I'm betting David does something cheesy, like serenade her or some shit like that." Max scoffed. "This'll be fun to watch ."

* * *

 

After breakfast, everyone had been given a bow, a few arrows, and a specific target to shoot at. Most of the kids didn't really want to do this so they just slung the arrows onto the string and let go, not caring where it landed. But Nikki, and Nerris seemed really into it and got really close to hitting a bulls-eye.

  "Wow girls, you're pretty good at this.We may have a couple mini Robin Hoods here." You encouraged, giving them a warm smile.

  "Hey it's just another way to prove I'm the Alpha here." Nikki piped up. 

  "And I've almost reached full level magic, I thought this might prove as a useful time consumer." Nerris lisped.

  "Well at least you two see to be enjoying thi-"

  "(Y/n), LOOK OUT!" David shouted. You turn to see Nurf coming at you with a knife. Quickly, you step out of the way, grab his wrist, and pin his arm to his back. He dropped the knife and attempted to break free of your grip.

  "you're gonna have to try better than that if you wanna land a hit on me, buddy." You snickered, as you released him.

  "Damn thought I had you that time." Nurf sighed "Back to the drawing board I guess" When you first took the job here, you caught Nurf practicing knife techniques on a tree. You had confronted him about it, and he attacked you. You saw it coming, and dodged, proceeding to play a game of cat an mouse with the bully, until he tired out, leaving you completely unscathed. He was shocked that you were able to do so, and you explained that you  were a military brat and hand to hand combat was your specialty. You then made a deal with him stating that if he could hit you, then you'd do him one favor that you couldn't refuse, but he had to stop threatening the other campers.

  "Hey, it was defiantly better. But next time don't go straight for the side, go for the blind spot." you ruffled his hair, and picked up the knife.

  "(Y/n), you could almost be a badass if you didn't get a job here." Max said in an almost impressed tone.

  "By all means it doesn't make sense. Why would someone like you take his shitty job?" Neil cut in.

  "Meh, guess that's just how the world works." You shrugged, pocketing Nurf's knife.

  "I really wish you didn't make that deal with Nurf though." David said while rubbing the nape of his neck.

  "It's fine David, I've honestly dealt with worse."

  "That doesn't make it better!"

  "Oh lay off her David, no one got hurt and Nurf is actually motivated to do something that won't cause a lawsuit in the process." Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder.

  "If it makes you feel better I could probably convince him to only use his fists instead of knifes." You attempted to lighten David's mood. He gave you a small smile that immediately made you face go pink.

  "I'd like that."


	4. How did no one die?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canoeing is fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He everybody, just wanted to thank everybody for all the praise you've given me. You all are the reason I wanted to write in the first place, so thanks. Oh and just be prepared for what I'm about to do to you guys. *Sips soda and watches the fires burn*

Even with having to deal with the problems that Camp Campbell posed on a daily basis, today  _defiantly_ didn't go as planed. It started out as a simple endeavor of canoeing, nothing to bad. Sure expected that someone would flip a canoe, but it wasn't anything that you Gwen and David couldn't handle. The plan was to have three people per canoe, leaving a counselor to sit out with a first aid kit nearby for when something happened. You felt well prepared.

  "So who's gonna sit on the dock and wait for one of the gremlins to drown?" Gwen asked rubbing her temples. 

  "Gwen! Don't say that, yesterday wasn't that bad!" David attempted.

  "Nikki almost set the mess hall on fire, and all we where doing was watching a movie!" Gwen said through gritted teeth.

  "Okay, okay calm down you two." You jumped in between the two before Gwen could jump poor David. "Gwen, why don't you stay on the dock, David and I can handle the actual canoeing."

  "T-That sounds good to me. Gwen?" David looked afraid that Gwen would still be able to hit.

  "Perfect." Note: find the trashiest TV show ever to show Gwen later.

  "Great! I'll go do some final checks on the equipment." David perked. You were about to go help him, when Gwen placed her hand on your shoulder.

  "Hey (Y/n), can we talk for a minute." 

  "Sure, what's up?"

  "It's just... I dunno. Something feels off today." She didn't meet your eyes. "Like I know something bad'll happen but I don't know what it is. I don't like that feeling. So please be careful out there, okay?"

  "Don't worry Gwen, we've handled everything pretty well up until this point. I'm sure everything'll be alright." You flashed her a grin. 

  "Just keep an eye out, please." She finally met your eyes, her purple ones filled with concern. Sure she was pessimistic, always ready to give a suspicious glance when necessary, but you'd never seen her this serious before

  "Okay, I will." You promised. "Hey how about later we dig into some Doctor Who and candy, I keep a stash hidden in my room. I'm honestly surprised that max hasn't found it yet." 

She was quite for a beat, then she chuckled. "Sounds great." 

You flashed another smile before heading over to the lake.

* * *

The groups where set and all the canoes were in the water. It was decided that it would be Harrison, Nerris, and Preston in a group; then Nurf, Erid and Dolph; and David would take Max and Nikki. Leaving you with Neil and Space kid.

  "Just shoot me now!" Max whined as he was dragged by Nikki to the water.

You snicker, after he gave Nikki all that sugar last night, he had it coming. You then turn to face the two camper that had been partnered with.

  "So which of you are gonna help me-" You didn't get to finish before Space kid jumped up with his hand in the air.

  "Alright... Neil that means you get to be our watchman."

  "Oh thank god." He sighed. 

  "Awe come Neil... we could be ore buddies." Space kid nudged him.

  "Yeah, fuck that." Neil pushed Kid off him. "I'm a scientist, not a body builder." You stifle a laugh.

  "Okay you two, in the boat!" 

A couple hours later and everything was going fine. You checked the time and saw it was almost lunch. 

  "You two sit still." You looked at Neil and Space kid, who rolled their eyes and saluted you respectively.

  You carefully stood up and cupped your hands around your mouth "HEY DAVID!" 

He was a couple hundred yards away, so yelling was the best option. 

  "YEAH?" he yelled back

  "WE SHOULD HEAD BACK! WE KINDA NEED TO FEED THESE GUYS!"

  "ALRIGHT! YOU LEAD THE PACK (Y/n)!" 

After few minutes; you helped the last camper, Dolph, onto the dock and heard a loud splash. You turned to see Nikki swimming towards the shore from a flipped canoe. 

  "Nikki! What happened?!" Gwen exclaimed after the girl got to the dock.

  "Max and I got in an argument, and David was trying to stop us when the canoe flipped!" She explained. Panic started to to rise in you. It had been, a minute since Nikki came over and you had yet to see either of the other two.

  "(Y/n) whats wrong?" Gwen looked at you. You didn't answer. You swallowed the lump in your throat and dived into lake. Ignoring the yells behind you, you continued towards the canoe. When you got there, you could hear pounding coming from inside it. You took a breath and went under, almost getting kicked as you manuvered under the object. When you popped up, you where faced with a panicked Max holding onto David.

  "(Y/N)!" Max tried to keep his usual facade, but fear filled his eyes.

  "What on earth are you doing here?!" David sounded worried.

  "What does it- You know what now's not the time for this." You started. "We need to get you two back to shore."

  "Okay, but..." David glanced a Max, who was clinging to David like a life line. That's when it clicked. Max was afraid to go under.

  "Got it, you two stay here I'm gonna try to flip the canoe." Before David could protest, you where back into the water. You swam over and put the edge of the canoe on your shoulder. You pushed and pushed, but it would budge. You realized that you needed air, fast. You popped back inside the canoe, taking in as much air as possible. 

  "(Y/n), a-are you alright?" David asked.

  "It... It's no use... I can't flip it." You said between breaths. "We need to dive under." 

  "Wha- no I'm not going under!" Max freaked out, it broke your heart to see him like this.

  "Max I know you're scared, but we need to get you out from under here." You spoke in a calming voice. 

  "It's the only way bud." David added.

  "N-no! please David, (Y/n), don't do this." He was on the verge of tears. That's when you had an idea.

  "David, let me see Max." They both looked at you, it only took David a second to realize that you were planing something. Carefully he removed Max from him and handed him to you. Immediately, the young boy latched onto you. Keeping one arm on him, you used the other to reach to remove the necklace that you kept on at all times. It was a little heat locket that you got when you where 15. It was special to you and you knew it was your best chance to get Max to the other side.

  "Hey Max." He looked up at you, and you gave him a small smile before you continued. "Look at this. It's my lucky charm."

You held it up or him to look at it. "For as long as I've worn this, I've never been hurt. It's kept me safe through every problem I've faced. Now I want you to wear it. It's gonna help, I promise" 

You gently placed the locket around his neck. He looked at it for a moment, then up at you.

  "W-Will it really keep me safe." He looked and sounded like a ten year old should, it didn't feel right.

  "It will."

  "...O-Okay, lets get this over with." He said in a small voice, gripping the charm in his hand.

  "Alright." You looked at David, who was both shocked and relived.

  "You heard him, let's go." David said. You nodded, and looked at Max one last time.

  "Hold your breath." You told him. You waited for him to take in a breath before you did the same. You held him tighter to your chest, and dove under. You quickly swam away from the canoe and went for the surface. When both your heads broke out of the water, you saw the Quatermaster and Gwen coming in a boat.

  "(Y/n)! Are you guys alright?!" Gwen called.

  "We'll be okay, but we really need to get Max and David to shore!" You replied when the boat got close enough.

  "Where's David?" With that one question your heart dropped. You looked around but didn't see him.

  "Take Max back to shore!" You handed Max to Gwen and dove back down. That's when you saw him, he was trying to get something off his ankle. You swam over and saw a slight gleam, fishing wire. David looked at you, fear lacing his eyes. It didn't take more then a second for you to get to work. You worked for what felt like hours, yet it was only a minute tops. What ever David did to get tangled, he made it to where it couldn't easily be undone. You felt David relax, that wasn't good.

You looked at him and saw him fighting to stay awake. You swam up to be level with him, trying to convince him to stay awake. He tried to give you a small smile, but passed out. Panic surged through every fiber in your body. With lungs burning, you swam back down to the wire, trying to think of a way out of this. You ran your tongue over your teeth, and paused as it hit your canine. 'That's it!' You thought. You grabbed the wire a couple inches under David ankle, and began to tear at it with your canines. After a few attempts, you finally cut through the wire. You swam up and grabbed David from under his shoulders. 

When you finally reached the surface, you pulled David up to keep his head above water and started swimming towards Quartermaster's boat. You grabbed the side of the boat and yelled for him to drive the boat to shore. He obeyed, and you fought to keep David above water. When you got close enough, you let go of the boat and dragged David onto shore.

You put your ear to his chest, his heart was still beating but he wasn't breathing. You shot up, (if it was even) your heart beating even faster then it was before. You tilted David's head up to clear his airway. And gave him mouth to mouth. If you weren't almost having a panic attack, you'd be glowing like a fire.

You got up to take a breath, when David gasped. He turned away from you and coughed up about a gallon of water. After he was done, he slowly sat up and looked at you.

  "(Y/n)? What happ-" You cut him off by wrapping your arms around him. "Did I miss something?"

  "Oh not much, only gave the entire camp a heart attack."Max said wiping away a few tears. David seemed confused so you let go and looked at him.

 "He means you almost drowned." You said, suddenly feeling extremely tired. 

  "O-Oh..." He said

  "Yeah." You replied. "Let's get you to the cabin." You get up and offer him your hand. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Max is afraid to go underwater. Could it be from a traumatic experience, or did his parents do it. I'll let you decide.


	5. Sweet and sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the chapter is in David point of view while the reader takes back control in the second half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out how to make this chapter fit perfectly from (Y/n)'s perspective, so I did a David P.O.V. in this. Hope you like this little experiment, I might do a complete chapter in David's P.O.V. in the future who knows. *Shrugs and sips soda*

 "Let's get you to the cabin." (Y/n) said offering me her hand. I slowly took it and stood, almost immediately having my legs buckle under me. Fortunately, (Y/n) caught me before I got a face full of dirt. She quickly maneuvered into a position to where she could drape my arm over her shoulder to steady me as we stood.

 "Thanks." I murmured, trying desperately to hide the blush on my face.

 "Don't mention it." She flashed me a smile, before turning to Gwen. "You good to watch the campers for a bit?"

 "Yeah don't worry about it, you take care of the kid and Max." She replied, relief filling her voice. Normally, I'd be a little offended by the remark, but I was too exhausted to care much.

 "You got it." (Y/n) shifted a little to better support my weight on top of her own. "Come on Max."

 "Whatever." He shrugged in reply. He turned to his buddies and said something that I couldn't catch. Nonetheless, he came over and began walking next to my free side.

It was a quite walk over to the counselor's cabin, it would've been nice if I didn't feel so awkward after what just happened. When we got to the cabin, (Y/n) had Max open the door and sat me down in one of the arm chairs in the main room. It wasn't the most comfortable place to rest, but i was grateful anyways. (Y/n) quickly started looking me over for any injuries, asking me if anything hurt. I said nothing hurt, but that I just felt extremely tired. She nodded and turned to ask Max to grab some towels and a fresh set of clothes for me. Oh yeah the three of us where soaked, how did that slip my mind? After Max went to grab the items, (Y/n) got up and went to her room, she came back a minute later with first aid kit and a small bottle. She set down the kit and unscrewed the cap on the bottle.

 "Smell this." She ordered, offering it to me. I gently took the bottle and sniffed. At first, I scrunched my nose as it flooded my senses, but it felt ice after a few seconds. It had a really earthy smell to it, and had a hint of mint. (Y/n) chuckled, and took the bottle back.

 "It's an incense that my mom made." She said. "It should help clear your nose." 

 "Thank you so much (Y/n). I really appreciate it." I said, rubbing my nose.

 "Oh it's nothing much." She replied, rubbing the nape of her neck. "Just some home remedies."

 "That's not what I meant." I said looking strait into her (e/c) eyes. "If it weren't for you, I could be swimming with the fishes."

 "...I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about right in front of your eyes.I just didn't want anyone here to feel that way." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. My heart skipped a beat. She'd experienced something like this before?! And here I am making her remember that feeling, god I'm such a jerk.

 "(Y/n), It's gonna be alright. I'm here and I'm fine." I said, cupping my hand to her cheek. She flinched at first, but leaned into the touch after a beat. "Everything's going to be just fine. I promise." 

She looked into my eyes. I could feel a blush warming my face, but I refused to break eye contact. At some point, we leaned so close to one another that I could feel her breath on my lips. A little closer and maybe-

 "Ahem." Max cleared his throat, causing us to jump and knock our heads together. He honestly had the worst timing.

 "O-Oh, M-Max! You're back!" (Y/n) was so flustered, it was adorable. Max shoved the things in her arms. 

 "Yeah, just take these. I'm going to grab some clothes for my self. Damn, you two... just wow." He said heading for the door.

 "W-Wait Max." (Y/n) called before he exited. "I wanna make sure you're not hurt."

 "Don't worry, I'm fine... Physically." He snarked "Besides, you have to play nurse for Davey here~ !"

My face felt like it was on fire, and if the crash I herd after Max said that, (Y/n) was just as bad. I stood up quickly to help her up, after which she handed me a towel and my clothes.

 "I-I'm going to my r-room." I stuttered, rushing to my my room.

 "Y-Yeah, s-see ya later David!" She was just too adorable.

That's it. I'm gonna kill him. Max is gonna die. And after I'm finished with him I'm gonna bury myself a shallow grave, and die.

You and David almost kissed! God how were you gonna live this down?! It'l be even harder now that the resident blackmailer of the camp saw that whole situation go down! You practically ran for your room after David closed his door. You sunk to the floor, this is exactly what you didn't want to happen! Now everything was gonna be even more awkward around David. 

You then remembered that you were completely drenched. Slinking towards your closet, you pulled out another uniform shirt and a pair of black shorts. You quickly changed and started drying your hair with a towel. Too many thoughts were going through your head that they all jumbled together into an incoherent mess. You spotted your guitar, well desperate times call for desperate measures.

You grabbed your guitar and booked it put of the cabin, making a beeline for the woods. You didn't care where you were going, just so long as no one could hear you while you played your feelings away. You eventually came to a clearing leading to a cliff. You parked it under a tree that was at the edge of it, and began to play your guitar. You didn't even realize what you were playing until you heard a familiar voice sing the lyrics as they sat next to you.

_ He said there's nothing like your smile _

_ Sorta subtle and perfect and real _

_ He said _

_ You never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel _

You didn't stop playing as you looked over to see David, singing your favorite song in time with your strumming. His voice matched perfectly with the tone of the song, it made you blush even more. But the two of you kept going.

_ And he knew  _

_ Whenever you get bored you scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans _

_ And he noticed that you still fill out the quizzes _

_ That they put in those teen magazines _

 

_ But he kept it all _

_ Inside his head _

_ What he saw he left unsaid _

_ And though he wanted to _

_ He couldn't talk to you _

_ He couldn't find a way _

_ And he would always say _

 

_ If I could tell her _

_ Tell her everything I see _

_ If I could tell her _

_ How she's everything to me _

 

_ But we're a million worlds apart _

_ And I dunno how I would even start _

_ If I could tell her _

_ If I could tell her _

You continued playing as he looked at you while the first chorus ended. He wanted to hear you sing the next part. You sighed and gave him a small smile before moving on to the second verse.

_ He thought you looked really pret-erm _

_ It look pretty cool _

_ When you put indigo streaks in your hair  _ (David said the 'he did' part)

_ And he wondered  _

_ How you learned to dance like the rest of the world isn't there _

 

David joined you when you had reached the chorus again.

_ But he kept it all _

_ Inside his head _

_ What he saw he left unsaid _

_ And though he wanted to _

_ He couldn't talk to you _

_ He couldn't find a way _

_ And he would always say _

 

_ If I could tell her  _

_ Tell her everything I see _

_ If I could tell her _

_ How she's everything to me _

 

_ But we're a million worlds apart _

_ And I dunno how to even start _

_ If I could tell her _

_ If I could tell her _

You stopped playing, getting lost in David's ocean green eyes. He reached out a brushed a strand of your (h/c), (h/l) hair out of your face.

 "You sing beautifully (Y/n)." He said in soothing voice.

 "T-Thanks." You blush again, just when you finally got rid of the first one too. "You're pretty good your self."

 "Hey, (Y/n)." He leaned in as he said that. "Can I ask you a question?"

 "Hm?" You didn't want to lose this moment.

 "C-Can I kiss you?" Welp, your world just broke. So all you could do was nod.

You two leaned in the rest of the way, meeting lips. It was soft, yet it didn't end after a few seconds. Almost a minute passed before you broke the kiss, taking in a breath before meeting David's face.

He wore the expression of how you felt, amazed and relived. 

  "W-wow,you're a great kisser." You complimented. "...Not like I really had any one to compare that to." 

  "Wait are you saying that was your first kiss." David was surprised. God you didn't mean for him to hear that!

  "...Y-Yes..." You said after a brief moment, glancing the other way. He gently took your face in his hand again. You looked at him, fighting off your shyness to attempt to keep this moment.

  "Well, then I guess that makes this even more special." And he kissed you again. This time he broke it, after a minute. He looked toward the sky, wrapping his arm around you. You leaned into his shoulder and followed his gaze. There was a small cloud that was shaped like a heart floating just above the cliff. It made this moment even more special.

After a few minutes, the cloud had dispersed and you looked up at David. 

  "Ya know almost the entire camp's been watching us the entire time right?" You asked him a small smirk crawling on your lips.

  "Oh yeah totally." He replied. "I saw them hiding in the bushes when I came after you. Pretty sure that Max and Gwen set the whole thing up." 

  "Wait! Why didn't you say anything?!" Gwen shouted from her "hiding" place.

You and David looked at each other, slight blushes covering your faces. And you two just laughed.


End file.
